


Acting Accordingly

by noxbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, F/M, My First Fanfic, No beta we die like mne, POV Second Person, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxbee/pseuds/noxbee
Summary: Prompt. What if I really dug too deep about how probable it was that Equius made a sex robot but the prompt got out of hand.Unbeta'ed and Unfinished - (2/1/20)
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 16





	Acting Accordingly

If you stretch your imagination just a fraction - it’s flattering how he trembles underneath your gaze, your pupil less and stagnant eyes. This dewy skinned boy, this blue blushing boy with his tired sunken eyes - how attentive he is to the way you focus your robotic eyes. A slow glowing red light landing on his face, his teeth clenching alongside his fists. 

You’re dead, tired and tethered to this impressive metallic shell he fashioned for you. Your waist is cinched where it should underneath your typical billowing shirt and skirt. Your breastplate hugs your bust in a way that could be easily explained away for the mechanical pieces underneath, but does not explain the accuracy of their size. Not complimenting, not overemphasizing but just _right._ It is _your_ body in every way you remember, the gaps between your fingers, toes, thighs; your hair drapes behind you wiry but flexibly. Meant to be brushed, maintained, kept as you did before your passing. 

You’re now able to access some information. What good timing, he seems concerned with your unresponsiveness. 

“A-aradia.. how does it feel?”

“It feels different!” you respond, rolling your shoulders, clenching and unclenching your hands. Motor functions seem to be completely stable. Rolling your ankles, moving your hips and squatting slightly to check your joints. Faster responses, less effort exerted in basic motor functions. 

“Ok, but I mean do you feel anything else?”

“uh, why do you ask?” Internally you have processed your basic report: fully functioning skeletal and muscular system - no repairs needed at this time. Starting secondary functions - test. Your ‘heart’ starts beating, a flush of blue fills your empty veins with hormones unfamiliar to you. High blood rage, a high blood high of endorphins. Your now blue painted lips and lashes are right, your sign once red now blue is correct. Appropriate. Disgustingly righteous. Infectious. 

You did not notice previously that he was trying to get your attention again. Your secondary functions were still being tested. Your mouth starting to salivate, an unnecessary function but so very alive. You have teeth, tongue, throat and supple blue painted lips. The gap between your thighs fills, a softer metal growing to have them barely touch. Full, correct. A warmth starting to generate gently between them to your core. Your body temperature monitored at a safe high blood temperature of 66 degrees. 

“Aradia?”

Your body does not allow you to respond yet. A simple program activates somewhere in your chest mechanics, your temperature maintains in the safe range but you feel so much warmer. Alive. So alive. So flustered and warm. Your core starts to secrete a similar liquid to your saliva, a part of the program before swiftly shutting off. 

Secondary functions: fully functioning - no repairs needed at this time. 

“Yea, sorry. just getting used to the new limbs.” 

“Ah, yes. Anything else?”

“Uh, no not really.” Yes. Yes really. You want to ask him so much, why is this body tailored so perfectly to your old body? Why are you unable to look away from him, hyper focused and sensitive to his changing facial motions. A switch of his eyes, a slight squint - quivering lips with a deepening breath. 

“Are you sure? Hm, let me check. Command - System Status Report.” 

A voice similar to your own answers from your throat, the same voice that previously prompted you of your function tests. 

“All Systems Functioning. No repairs needed.” 

“Interesting, Command - Secondary System Functioning Report.”

“Secondary System Functioning at full capacity. No repairs needed.”

“Command - Secondary System Function - Test A.” 

Liquid ports previously unknown to you seem to open, near where you nook would have been - may possibly be, secretes a liquid down your metal thighs. Warmer than your current body temperature, somewhere near the safe low blood temperature range. Your mouth starts to salivate, your previously sharpened teeth seem to have been replaced with a softer more malleable material closer to silicone. Your tongue now hypersensitive in your mouth, every subtle motion activating a nerve that shoots down to your lower stomach. 

No, not your lower stomach. Lower even, down to the metal slit you did not notice previously. To the little risen piece of rubberized flesh that mimicked your clit. A direct circuit from your mouth to that little bundle of nerves dripping with the warm secretion. 

“How about now? How are you feeling?”

“I feel … uh. functional? overheated? am i leaking something?”

“A-ah yes. My apologies. Command - Secondary Function - Test A Complete.” 

Sharper teeth returned, your tongue now flipped back into ‘resting’ position no longer directly rigged to your clit. Liquid stopped seeping out of your nook as your heart rate returned to a steady rhythm. Oh, this was your body's intended purpose. A glorifed sex toy. 

“Equius...what the fuck.”

“Language! You are now a high blood. I understand that language was … appropriate given your original status but you must hesitate now from such lewdity.” 

Your eyes narrow at this towering man, a nervous twitch seeming to grow in his eyes. Sweat starting appear on his brow, he was nervous. Anxious of your responses to his dirty little secret being noticed so quickly. His robot was still in perfect working order, you were just existing inside of it. 

You decide that this is the moment he has to learn something about this so called, ‘appropriateness’ that trolls of his caste should follow. Something they should learn from from their so called ‘inferiors’. 

Raising your shoulders you let out a deep mechanical sigh, regretful - remorseful sounding of your actions. “I am sorry, I did forget my place. It is just so different, being in such a new form.”

His eyes widen, jaw slack from his original anxious tightness. Sweat well on its way to dripping down the side of his jaw, down his neck. “A-ah, yes. Good. Well that is to be expected given your previous stature on the hemospectrum. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I feel … well I’m not sure quite how I feel yet. I don’t believe I have anything to compare it to.” You move a hand over your lower stomach, letting out a soft sigh, “Empty? I suppose? I guess it could be now existing in a form that is not living but … something feels unfulfilled?”

Blue rushes over his cheeks, his earlobes and neck - perspiration like fresh morning dew slides down his skin to be soaked into the towel neatly placed over his shoulder. Dabbed and wiping away what he can before looking down towards you once more. 

“O-oh? Like what?”

“I don’t know, as I said before, I have nothing to compare it to.” You know this is bullshit, but the way he flushes. His eyes widen, assuming - coming to conclusions that your averted gaze supports so modestly. Aradia, was in fact a virgin. A pure girl in an utterly debauched body. 

The hand you kept over your lower stomach slowly creeps up to the valley between your chest, modest - delicate and tempting. A maiden's heart. 

“Oh Equius, I just… wish I understood what I was missing. Is it being alive? Is it being … warm to the touch?” You flick your eyes up towards him, bright red and robotic still - but trying to will this robotic body to look longing. Desperate to understand, to be understood by another. 

If you were alive this gentle touch between your chest would have yielded better results, soft flesh moving around your hands. You could have caught his attention faster by hardening your nipples consciously underneath your thin layers of clothing but the suggestion would have to do. 

“A-aradia. You are alive, y-you are not … cold.”

“I’m not? Oh, I just...I don’t know. I haven’t… touched anyone … yet.” Yet. You let that word linger between you two. Virginal for now. Soft blue eyelashes looking up at him, trying to push every pure thought you ever had into your facial features. Doe eyes, plump innocent lips - leaning your body subtly towards him. Gravitating yourself into his personal space. 

“Could I… maybe, if it isn’t too forward of me that is … could I try touching you Equius?” 

“I-I Uh…. Uhm... “ Clearing his throat he dabbed at his forehead once more, whispering underneath his breath a quick, “fiddlesticks uh…” before continuing once more, “Yes … yes I can allow it.” 

“Oh thank you so much.” You had to move fast but you couldn’t spook him, eagerness can be played off but not the confidence of your actions. You ‘nervously’ trail your hand over his clenched trembling fist. Paying attention to the inner side of his wrist, you don’t linger too long but can feel his elevated pulse. You have his complete attention by the look on his face, mouth ajar and his sunglasses sliding down his nose ever so slightly to show his dilated eyes. 

You move your hand up his arm, squeezing ever so slightly over his muscles that unconsciously flex in response. What a good boy. What a good responsive boy. You decide his rigid stance should be rewarded with a careful step forward to pierce his personal space. Holding onto his arm as you do so, tethering the two of you closer. An intentional move on your part to establish what you are comfortable with. 

“A-aradia … ?”

You look over his chest with lazy appreciation. He was rather impressively built. His abs, his arms, his chest all the way to his neck. You wonder if you could bruise him as easily as you could Sollux or Tavros with hickeys and bites now that you possessed a body with a bit more of a punch. 

You subconsciously move your hand to where you gaze landed, a delicate deliberate hand over his throat. Not yet squeezing but providing a pressure unfamiliar to him, uncommon for a virgin. 

“Aradia!”

You blink, feeling heat rush to your face as you lock eyes with him. His face fully blue, his throat swallowing underneath your hand as he trembles. His hand delicately wrapped around your wrist. He’s nervous. No. He’s excited. 

“Aradia… this is completely inappropriate.” 

His hand does not move. You decide to change tactics seeing how responsive he is to the simplest suggestion. 

“Equius, could you do me a favor. Please? I don’t have… complete control over this body yet. Could I … experiment a bit more?”

Bingo. You bite your inner silicon cheeks watching him crumble in front of you. His carefully assembled protests leaving him defenseless to your beseeching look. You move closer, pressing yourself flush against his chest. 

“Please?”

You pull a soft pout. You never saw a man cave faster. 

* * *

Time passes slowly as you convince him to sit down on one of his work chairs, allowing yourself to climb up into his lap. You learn of a few things rather quickly, from what you knew of his strength you had never known of such hesitantly soft hands. His hands barely skim your metal form, his eyes filled with reverence and desire as he cups your hips. Your skirt is made to detach and is left beside his desk untouched allowing you to press your unclothed slit against the front of his shorts. 

You feel a strong growth start to grow up against you and your body acts accordingly. Liquids start to ooze out of your slit, your tongue flips without much attention and your teeth soften. Everything becomes hazy as you lean forward, licking over his pressed closed lips before he stutters out a gasp at your lewdity before pulling you closer urgently.

The sound of ripping fabric at some point occurs, you’re not sure if it took minutes or seconds by the way he is kissing you and how it feels. You can’t help but gently bounce and girate on his lap as your clit receives all of his attention. 

Panting and moaning you lean away from the kiss to try to refocus and regroup, but his hands reach behind your back pressing at some spinal feeling collum. Your shirt falls away leaving you fully nude in this form. Your nipples soft blue, flushed and hard placed on top of a scarily accurate version of your chest. And as he licks lovingly over one nipple you can’t help but gasp, grabbing his hair in your hands and tremble unable to think. 

At some point you being on his lap isn’t enough, a frustrated noise comes from one of you before you are pinned to his work bench. Your chest rising and falling, his hands greedily stroking over your body so confidently. He knows how to make you keen, arch your hips up off of the table and shudder. You spread your thighs and are painfully aware of how much liquid is starting to pool underneath you. He groans and pulls your thighs up over his shoulders before licking over your clit lovingly, making you almost scream in sensitivity. 

“Equius! Ah!” 

He shudders, hunched over between your legs blushing so heavily as he moves down to your dripping slit. Pressing his tongue inside you, holding you up against his face as his other hand began to stroke his bulge. 

“Fuck! FUCK!” 

Pulling back he licks his lips, stained lightly blue panting as he gently sets you back onto the workbench. Back onto the now cool liquid you made yourself, his hand working over his bulge shamelessly as he stares down at you. 

“Language Megido.”

You glare, your body trembling as you reach down between your legs to rub over your clit to growl in frustration. Your hand does nothing for you, and as you realize this he moves in between your spread thighs to nudge his bulge over your slit. 

“Now, be good and … service … me.” 

Pressing the tip of his bulge inside you feel your body immediately tighten and simultaneously relax around him. Your body sings in appreciation, his girth spreading you almost painfully open as he continues to press into you. Your legs folding back as he takes his time, sighing out and hunching over you. 

Inch by inch you feel unnerved at how utterly full and complete you feel. Your body and mind swimming with pleasure, your nook made to fit the shape of his bulge seamlessly and he starts to rock inside of you, you can’t help but whimper in delight.

God, you’re alive. You can’t control the volume of your moans, the way your legs eventually wrap around his waist, your arms wrapping around his neck holding desperately onto him - needing to be close to him. Flooded with pails and pails worth of genetic fluid as he pounds into you relentlessly, gasping your name into your ear. 

“Aradia, Aradia …” 

You know it has to be dripping out of you at this point, if you were still in your body you would have been sore and begging for him to stop but now you lean into his neck biting and sucking dark bruises into his neck. Clawing down his back, barely breaking skin but enough for him to fuck into you harder. 

You didn’t notice earlier his work shop door was ajar, open and letting both of your moans flood out into the hallway. Your back arching off the workbench, your neck leaning to the side as he huffs, kisses, and bites. Grunting again and again that your his now, finally.

You don’t notice a pair of eyes memorizing the back of his head, and your metal spread legs. And honestly, maybe it’s for the best you didn’t. 

  
  



End file.
